Braids of Tomorrow
by n-dere
Summary: His fingers were shaking as he twisted her hair, and she didn't want to wonder why; she was sure he could feel her heart racing in her chest, but she could worry about all that tomorrow. Sophitz one-shot drabble stuff. Lodestar spoilers


**Extension of the Sophitz scene at the end of chapter 29, Lodestar; during the sleepover at Dex's house.**

 _I'll always be here if you need me._

It drifted into her head softly, like a lullaby, and she could feel herself slowly slipping into sleep.

But coldness crept into her mind like a lanky spider, and the darkness of sleep slowly transformed itself into the hotness of fire, biting at her skin and latching itself onto her clothes.

She opened her eyes abruptly, trying to find her bearings.

The knot below her ribs pulsed like a heart, and in a way it was one. If only she could keep it in its cage.

But maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if she loosened it a little, sent the threads off and let the wind carry them into oblivion.

But some things you can't let go off.

Sophie's eyes burned, and tears were running down her cheeks. One crossed the bridge of her nose. They fell into her hands, which held on to each other tightly beneath her head.

She didn't sob, but she could feel the cries in her chest, adding to the pressure there that threatened to make her explode.

She gathered the emotions and added them to her collection. But as she knotted them she felt like she was shaking and it was hard to tether them.

She didn't even feel him move, but then his hand was on her shoulder and he was shaking her lightly. He didn't say anything when she turned to look at him, but he took her hand, and their thumbs snapped together.

 _Sophie_ , Fitz transmitted.

 _I'm okay_. She sat up. Biana and Dex were fast asleep, and she wondered how long she'd been crying.

 _I'm here, remember?_

Sophie stared at him for several long endless seconds. His eyes were still bright and hot despite the soft darkness. He smiled.

Sophie smiled back.

 _You want to talk about it?_

Sophie looked down at their entwined hands. She didn't even know how to tell him about a nightmare that was just fire. It was even hard for _her_ to comprehend how it happened.

 _There's always tomorrow_ , he offered.

 _Tomorrow..._

All her worry, her fear, her panic, at could all wait for tomorrow. She hated herself for not realizing sooner why that sounded so familiar.

 _Fitz_.

 _Yeah?_

 _Can you...braid my hair?_

Fitz hesitated, staring at her blankly. _I don't..._

Sophie blushed, thankful for the darkness of the room.

 _Calla did it once when I had trouble sleeping. I just remembered it now,_ she transmitted. _She called it a Tomorrow Braid._

 _Why?_

 _You put everything in a braid so you can worry about it tomorrow._

Fitz chuckled, sending happy little ripples through her head. _Smart._

 _Can you?_

He blinked, then smiled a little helplessly. _I certainly hope so._

Sophie turned her back to him, gathering her hair and letting it fall back. It was tangled from what little sleep she had had. She felt Fitz run his fingers through it a few times, parting it into three sections.

Her face was burning, and she was feeling hot in her pajamas.

Then he began.

He didn't say anything while he braided her hair, his mind silent, but it buzzed with concentration, like he was focusing all of his brain power on her hair.

Sophie almost laughed at that. But her eyes were drooping, and even laughing felt like a laborious task.

Fitz worked slowly, tying her hair and then untying it only a second later, pulling softly. It lulled her to the brink of sleep, but every time his fingers brushed against her neck or her back, she felt a shock that woke her up and made her heart race.

His fingers were shaking as he twisted her hair, and she didn't want to wonder why; she was sure he could feel her heart racing in her chest, but she could worry about all that tomorrow.

By the time he had finished, she was sitting with her chin on her chest, snoring softly. When Fitz tapped her lightly on the shoulder, she began to fall forward.

He threw his arms around her and pulled her back.

Fitz blushed.

Sophie stayed asleep.

He set her down on her sleeping bag gently, pulling the blanket over her and sitting back on his hunches.

He sighed heavily.

 _I'll worry about it tomorrow._

When they woke up, Biana gasped.

"Sophie, your hair...were you trying to braid your hair in the middle of the night?"

Sophie grabbed at her hair, pulling a tangled half-braid over her shoulder. It became undone in her hands like mallowmelt did, but it felt like everything was unraveling as it did.

The knot—her second heart—in her chest loosened a little, and Sophie felt a pressure—a tense feeling in her muscles—disappear, and it was only then that Sophie realized that it had been there in the first place.

"Do you want me to redo it for you?" Biana asked her, and she didn't notice the secret glance Sophie snuck to Fitz, who sat with his back to them as he folded up his blankets and sleeping bag.

Sophie smiled and blushed, pulling at the tips of her Tomorrow Braid as she shook her head. "No thanks."

Biana gave her the same helpless smile Fitz had given her the night before standing and leaving the room, telling them she was going to the bathroom.

"I guess I should practice making better braids," Fitz murmured after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

Sophie laughed into her hand, turning away so he couldn't see. At his blank stare, she stopped. "Really?"

He was blushing when he said, "You think you could help me?"

Sophie smiled at him over her shoulder, blushing. "I certainly hope so."

 **Finally the cringe-fest has ended**

 **I'm done.**


End file.
